<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dynamic Coupling by miratuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073740">Dynamic Coupling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck'>miratuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cosmic Reations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, АУ, Высшие учебные заведения, Учебные заведения, Юмор, романтика, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя два года, по меньшей мере, они остались вдвоём. Минсок и Лухан просто пытаются получить высшее образование.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cosmic Reations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dynamic Coupling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325437">Dynamic Coupling</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Год первый</strong>
</p><p>Впервые они встретились в Канцелярии Секретаря. Стипендия Минсока приходит поздно, и он вынужден зарегистрироваться на занятия лично, а не онлайн. Лухан, как иностранный студент, даже не имеет возможности зарегистрироваться онлайн.</p><p>Всё, что требуется: их обоих одновременно позвали за разные стойки, неудачное столкновение, которое сбивает Лухана с ног, и клёвое «Без проблем, парень», пробормоченное на мандарине в ответ на робкое и чрезмерно формальное «Спасибо» заикающегося Лухана, явно не коренного корейца, — и эти двое становится друзьями на всю жизнь. Минсок собирается помочь, когда женщина за стойкой Лухана даже не пытается понять сильно акцентированную просьбу китайца записать его на вечерний курс «Английский для начинающих». Лухан широко улыбается, когда слышит, что Минсок записывается на тот же курс в то же время, и убеждается, что предложил очень хорошую забегаловку с настоящей китайской кухней, чтобы перекусить.</p><p>— Ты не должен был этого делать, — бормочет Минсок с набитым мапо тофу ртом. Разумеется, это очень вкусно.</p><p>— А ты не должен был помогать, — спокойно возражает Лухан, словно ожидавший того, что Минсок будет таким застенчивым.</p><p>Минсок глотает кусок, который он жевал, и едва его рот пустеет, обнажает дёсна в широкой улыбке, смотря на Лухана. Между его передними зубами застрял перец чили, но он выглядел так очаровательно и Лухан даже не удосуживается что-либо сказать, потому что решает, что Минсок милый, независимо от того, какая еда застряла у него в зубах. Лухан практически обречён, но Минсок продолжает остервенело улыбаться.</p><p>— Думаю, это просто означает, что в следующий раз обед за мной, — и внезапно Лухан влюбляется.</p><p>Он берёт салфетку со стола и протягивает её.</p><p>— У тебя кое-что здесь, — говорит Лухан, но не даёт Минсоку возможности заговорить в смущении, сразу добавляя, — И мне это нравится. Я искал кого-то, кто покажет мне настоящие шедевры корейской кухни, с тех пор как приехал сюда.</p><p>Позже Лухан узнаёт от Чондэ, его соседа по комнате и близкого друга Минсока со старшей школы, что Минсок не в состоянии даже приготовить чашку рамёна, не спалив брови, и поэтому, он является, возможно, худшим выбором для гида-гастронома. В этом семестре они съедают бесчисленное количество рамёнов, а большего позволить себе бедные студенты не могут, вставая в безбожно ранние часы и постоянно готовясь к экзаменам.</p><p>— Я скоро буду выглядеть как бурундук по утрам, — жалобно стонет Лухан, прижавшись лицом к плюшевому медведю, что всегда лежит на кровати Минсока. — Слишком много натрия. Я так распух.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, — Минсок шутит слишком остроумно из-за того как мало они спали в последнее время.</p><p>Лухан дуется.</p><p>— Хватит шуточек! — приказывает он. — Я слишком устал, чтобы смеяться.</p><p>Сехун садится на кровати и косо смотрит в угол Минсока.</p><p>— Я слишком устал от твоей болтовни, — жалуется он, звуча как макнэ, коим он и является. — Или уходи, или возвращайся к учёбе, но клянусь Богом, Лухан, Дэ и я займёмся сексом на твоей кровати, если ты не заткнёшься.</p><p>Слишком много информации для Минсока и Лухана; к тому же кровать Лухана является священной. Они прекращают разговаривать и возвращаются к своим книгам, и если голова Минсока лежит на бёдрах Лухана, чьи пальцы перебирают волосы Минсока, то это некому заметить, кроме Сехуна, да и тот уже снова заснул.</p><p>Экзамены проходят. Они оба сдают все предметы, в то время как у Сехуна, изучающего английский вместе с ними, прошло всё не так гладко, как он надеялся, и он идёт к своему преподавателю, чтобы попросить позаниматься дополнительно.</p><p>Профессор Пак более чем счастлив помочь.</p><p>— Ты друг Ким Минсока, так ведь?</p><p>Вообще-то они соседи, поэтому Сехун думает, что друзья это слишком громко сказано, но в любом случае соглашается вежливым кивком.</p><p>— Возможно, я не должен делиться этой информацией с вами, — профессор Пак делает паузу, задаваясь вопросом являются ли оценки конфиденциальной информацией, — он задал планку для остальных на экзамене. Я уверен, он был бы рад помочь тебе.</p><p>— Минсок слишком занят учёбой с Луханом, — ворчит Сехун.</p><p>Он уже знает, что Минсок будет учить его только в том случае, если Сехун предложит достаточно хорошую взятку, или же если он убедит Лухана в том, что это хорошая идея, и он даже не пытается скрывать свои мысли.</p><p>— Лухан в нашем классе? — интересуется профессор Пак. Его улыбка немного жуткая, и он кажется очень взволнованным, когда Сехун тихо соглашается, но Сехун слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы это заметить.</p><p>— Я не знал, — говорит Чанёль и Сехун приходит в себя, но слишком поздно, и Чанёль уже планирует, как поставит Минсока и Лухана партнёрами в проекте в конце семестра, который он всегда ставит вместо экзамена.</p><p>Он не всегда разбивает студентов на пары во время занятий, но сейчас у Чанёля появилась идея поставить Минсока и Лухана вместе, и эта мысль просто не могла оставить его в покое. Студенты радуются дополнительному времени, которое они получают для работы; Чанёль рад отдыхать за своим столом и незаметно поглядывать на свой новый ОТП поверх бумаг, притворяясь, что ставит оценки; Минсок и Лухан счастливы, что ни один из них не работает в паре с Сехуном.</p><p>Как ни крути, вся эта ситуация была чистой <em>победой-победой (-победой)</em>, и когда наступает декабрь и приближается срок сдачи проекта, Минсок и Лухан проводят много времени с переплетёнными ногами под библиотечным столом и горячим мокко, поделенным на двоих, когда решают учиться в университетском кафе.</p><p>— Они точно встречаются, — говорит Чанёль своему коллеге и парню Бэкхёну, который сидит у него на коленях и рассеяно жуёт соломинку, торчащую из мангового смузи. По счастливой случайности они находились в том же кафе, что и Минсок с Луханом и теперь Чанёль и правда оценивает работы студентов, а Бэкхён время от времени заглядывает в бумаги своего парня, чтобы выдать язвительный комментарий о почерке Чанёля.</p><p>— Тебе следовало стать врачом, — говорит он Чанёлю после того, как на полях одной из работ появляется особо неразборчивое примечание. Обычно Чанёль надулся бы и Бэкхён прекратил бы болтать, успокаивая его поцелуями, но тут у Минсока остаётся немного пены на верхней губе, и когда Лухан вытирает её своим большим пальцем, а затем слизывает, Чанёль падает со стула.</p><p> — Ты отвлёкся, — скулит Бэкхён, которому не нравится, что из-за Чанёлева фангёрлинга он упал с колен Чанёля на пол.</p><p>Чанёль повторяет:</p><p>— Они абсолютно точно встречаются, — и всё что Бэкхён может сделать — вздохнуть.</p><p>— Просто подожди, — предупреждает Чанёль своего парня, кладёт ручку на стол, обхватывает своими длинными руками талию Бэкхёна и притягивает его ближе к себе. — Они оба литературоведы, если я правильно помню. Ты будешь преподавать у них «Классику для начинающих» три месяца и ты тоже зашипперишь их.</p><p>Бэкхён почти уверен, что он будет делать, что угодно, кроме этого, честно говоря, но Чанёль так искренне увлечён идеей, что два студента встречаются, что у Бэкхёна не хватает смелости спорить с ним, так что он перестаёт. Этот жест любви в любом случае срабатывает в пользу Бэкхёна, потому что Чанёль в конечном итоге оказывается совершенно правым. Бэкхён учит Минсока и Лухана в течение трёх месяцев и в конце семестра готов поклясться, что между этими двумя что-то происходит.</p><p>Когда летом жара достигает пика, Бэкхён проводит отпускные месяцы, сравнивая свои записи с записями Чанёля и пытается уговорить остальных друзей тоже шипперить СиуХанов.</p><p>
  <strong>Год второй</strong>
</p><p>Теперь они второкурсники и, если честно, Лухан не может в это поверить. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, когда он был второкурсником в старшей школе, что он выживет так долго, он бы рассмеялся им в лицо. И вот он здесь, с трудом дошёл до середины октября и решает, что его выживание до сих пор под вопросом.</p><p>У Лухана и Минсока нет общих предметов в этом семестре, потому что Минсок решает где-то в середине лета, что литература просто не его. Всё заканчивается тем, что он переводится на «Коммуникации», ему перезачитывают экзамены первого курса, но парни решают жить в одной комнате, так что они продолжают постоянно видеться. Это приводит к тому, что Чондэ начинает жить с Сехуном во второй комнате их блока, рассчитанного на четверых; в этом году у них даже есть мини-кухня, поэтому вместо того, чтобы переплетать ноги под столами в библиотеке, ноги Лухана, закинутые на колени Минсока, спрятаны под крошечным столиком, если его можно таковым назвать, единственным местом, которое они смогли найти в этой комнатке. Они действительно больше не ходят в кафе, потому что Лухан покупает Минсоку кофеварку на день рождения, и в этом году они не менее бедные студенты, чем в прошлом.</p><p>Чанёль всё также ставит оценки вместе с Бэкхёном, отвлекающим его внимание, сидя на его бёдрах, но, к сожалению, он и его парень преподавали только у первокурсников. Профессор Пак и профессор Бён довольствуются сплетнями о Минсоке и Лухане от преподавателей Поэзии и Ораторского искусства, профессора Ким и профессора До, соответственно. Кёнсу совершенно не волнует личная жизнь его студентов, но вот Чонин, который был очень консервативен и никогда ни с кем не встречался, проживает это с помощью Минсока и Лухана каждый раз, когда Лухан приходит на занятия. Он полностью отказывается от учебного плана и проводит весь семестр, читая лекции о стихах о любви и рассказывая их студентам.</p><p>— Профессор Ким либо абсолютный художественный гений, либо полный псих, — Лухан рассказывает Минсоку о профессоре, преподающем поэзию, когда Чонин объявляет где-то в ноябре, что его студенты могут написать заключительную работу на пятнадцать страниц о сонете <em>(ах)</em> Шекспира по своему выбору или выбрать, выучить, записать видео и признаться  в любви с помощью любого сонета любому человеку. Видео будут проигрываться в последний день занятий и Чонин искренне надеется, что всё, что они узнали о любви на его курсе в течение семестра, поможет какой-нибудь несчастной одинокой душе обрести удачу.</p><p>Лухан пародирует ленивую манеру разговора профессора Кима, когда повторяет слова Чонина Минсоку:</p><p>— Он сказал, что «это сработало для меня и моего мужа», как будто это было не совсем случайно и неуместно говорить о его личных отношениях со всем классом, — Лухан фыркает, а Минсок не высказывает мнение, что это довольно милая идея для заключительного оценивания, потому что он знал, что Лухан был полностью разочарован тем, что Чонин отклонился от учебной программы.</p><p>— Ты почти закончил, — утешает Минсок. — Просто сделай то, что должен, чтобы получить отлично и покончи с этим.</p><p>Лухан резко садится на своё место и утыкается лицом куда-то между Минсоковыми шеей и плечом. Он стонет и вибрация на его коже заставляет Минсока покрыться мурашками. Сехун выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы зайти в их комнату, бросает раздражающе проницательный взгляд из-за их близости и намеренно громко хлопает дверью своей спальни, и Лухан отскакивает от Минсока от неожиданности.</p><p>Минсок не удивлён, когда Лухан выбирает написать сочинение, но он удивлён, когда однажды его профессор по ораторскому искусству спрашивает его о выборе Лухана. Насколько Минсок знает, нет никакой связи между этими предметами или профессорами, которые их преподают, поэтому Минсок уходит после этой беседы в замешательстве. Это чувство только усугубляется, когда Лухан приходит домой в тот же день и отвечает на рассказ Минсока, что, на самом деле, профессор Ким постоянно спрашивает о Минсоке. У них одна и та же фамилия, поэтому Лухан предположил, что, возможно, Минсок и Чонин как-то связаны, но теперь, когда он думает об этом, странно, что оба их профессора так заинтересованы ими.</p><p>«Преподаватели здесь странные», — заключает Минсок, разговаривая с Чондэ. Лухан в офисе для консультации по поводу его чернового варианта для финальной работы, иначе бы Минсок уже давно был бы с ним на ланче.</p><p>Чондэ изучает поэзию, как факультативный курс, вместе с Луханом, поэтому соглашается с Минсоком. Чондэ рассказывает ему, что Чонин иногда читает гостевые лекции по курсу «Средства массовой информации», на который Минсок записался этой весной, и говорит:</p><p>— Не беспокойся, Мин, они станут ещё более странными.</p><p>Минсок закатывает глаза на это, потому что на самом деле Чондэ сам ещё второкурсник, что он знает о профессорах в их колледже?</p><p>Но, по-видимому, Чондэ знает много. В те дни, когда профессор Ким не читает гостевые лекции, он сидит сзади, словно он сам студент. А затем, когда фактический профессор Минсока уходит в декретный отпуск где-то в марте, Чонин берёт его курс на оставшуюся часть семестра.</p><p>— Не уверен, что кто-то с докторской степенью в поэзии может научить меня чему-то о СМИ, — жалуется он Лухану, когда они проводят неделю весенних каникул на пляже. Вместе с Сехуном и Чондэ. — Мы едва ли вообще чему-то учимся там.</p><p>Сехун бросает в него бутылку с солнцезащитным кремом, и она громко ударяется о бедро Минсока.</p><p>— У нас каникулы, — ноет он. — Прояви уважение к моему отдыху.</p><p>Лухан смотрит на Минсока и закатывает глаза. Чондэ усмехается перед тем, как треплет волосы Сехуна, на что Сехун кричит, что он делает его страшным.</p><p>— Слишком поздно, — одновременно дразнятся Лухан и Минсок, а то, как Сехун насупился в ответ, выглядит намного милее, чем должно. Это один из немногих случаев, когда Минсок понимает, что Чондэ находит в своём немного младшем парне. Большую часть времени Сехун ведёт себя как ребёнок, который ноет, когда его не балуют, и жалуется, когда балуют; но иногда, хоть и очень-очень редко, Сехун — очаровательный, и Минсок, лично которому не нравится, когда кто-то тискает его за щёки, очень любит делать это с Сехуном.</p><p>Их весенние каникулы заканчиваются, не успев начаться, и, внезапно, второй курс подходит к концу. Минсок снимает короткое видео об опасности чрезмерного использования средств массовой информации и представляет его своим однокурсникам вместо сдачи заключительного экзамена. Он использует Лухана, как своего единственного актёра, и целый день ходит за своим китайцем по всему Сеулу с настоящей видеокамерой в руках. Они посещают все туристические места, которые Лухан ещё не видел, делают обязательные фото Лухана на его телефон и смотрят на всю старинную красоту Сеула, затем они проводят всё оставшееся время, делая глупые селфи на каждом шагу и проводя время вместе. Минсок получает за проект «отлично» и уезжает домой на лето с Луханом на буксире, а Чонин совершенно забыт.</p><p>Чонин, в свою очередь, помнит о Минсоке и Лухане, и, когда он показывает Кёнсу фильм Минсока, он выглядит очень довольным от слов Кёнсу:</p><p><br/>
— Ах, я понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду. Между ними блестящая химия.</p><p>Чонин с жаром отвечает:</p><p>— А я о чём? — но ему нужно позвонить Бэкхёну и Чанёлю, чтобы они могли пойти на барбекю и посплетничать, когда Кёнсу скажет всё, что он думает об этом.</p><p>
  <strong>Год третий (частично)</strong>
</p><p>На улице всё ещё лето, и, технически, они уже не новички в университете, но Минсок и Лухан бегают по родному городу Минсока так, как будто они владеют этим местом. Родители Минсока просто обожали Лухана — возможно, больше, чем собственного сына, — но даже они устали от того, что оба парня постоянно рядом.</p><p>Минсок и Лухан совершают однодневные поездки, чтобы увидеться с Чондэ и Сехуном, которые проводят лето на острове Чеджу, где работают в качестве консультантов лагеря для детей чеболей. Они ездят на один день в Сеул, чтобы посмотреть на свой колледж летом. А потом снова возвращаются на пляж.</p><p>Лухан звонит своим родителям, чтобы дать знать, что он жив. Осталось всего две недели до занятий, и Лухан вешает трубку, полный беспокойств о своём будущем. Его родители сказали ему, что он должен стать более ответственным и начать искать работу или стажировку или что-нибудь ещё, что могло бы занять его свободное время.</p><p>— Они думают, что ты плохо влияешь на меня, — признаётся он Минсоку. Он был вынужден говорить в твёрдые кубики пресса Минсока, потому что он отдыхает, положив голову на живот Минсока, так что когда он поворачивает голову к лицу Минсока, то встречается губами с голой кожей.</p><p>Минсок слегка хихикает, и его живот вибрирует под головой Лухана. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Лухана, затем поднимает одну из его рук, чтобы поцеловать каждый пальчик.</p><p>— Абсолютно плохо, — соглашается он.</p><p>Лухан улыбается и оставляет свой поцелуй на коже Минсока. Его родители не знают, о чём говорят.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>